Not Supposed to be this Way
by Zekkers
Summary: A ROTJ Alternate Universe that I think is sadly ignored....


Not Supposed to be this Way

By Zekkers

zekkers@juno.com

Jan. 15, 2002

Disclaimer:  Not mine.  But I play with them anyway.

A ROTJ Alternate Universe that I think is sadly ignored…

////

Piett could only watch him, and wait for him to begin the conversation.  The bridge was fairly silent, only the soft murmuring of the crew as they went about their tasks.  Silent, except for the waiting.  Waiting for it all to end.  Waiting for this nightmare to be over.  Dim lights framed tense faces juggling repair requests and damage reports.  Disillusioned officers suddenly shown how an out-numbered and out-gunned pack of criminals could still bite the Empire so hard it was in danger of bleeding to death.

The Emperor is dead… The Emperor is dead… 

You could almost hear the words, whispering over and over in the dim light.  It's only counterpoint the news that their Dark Lord had fallen as well.  It beat down over their heads as the men grimly looked over readouts, as they barked orders for repairs, and as they waited.  Waited for the galaxy to be set right again.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Admiral Piett."  The Admiral turned back to the man he was watching.  Blue eyes, once so innocent and hopeful balefully glared at an uncaring galaxy through the viewport on the bridge.  Minor officers began to glance up and back down to their tasks.  The guest- the Admiral didn't know what else to call him, it was clear he wasn't a prisoner- was wearing black.  The hood of his cloak was thrown back showing his unruly blond locks.  Black boots, black tight fitting shirt and pants, black and silver lightsaber hilt hanging from his belt.

No one had the courage to take it away.

Piett wouldn't have allowed it anyway, alienating this man was still dangerous.  And he might be able to pull off a miracle.  He had done it before.  Just not for the Empire.

"Not like this at all."  The young man shook his head.

"Of course not."  Piett murmured, loud enough to be heard.  It was time to make things clear for the crew.  Why things had been done differently than they had expected for this man, this murderer of millions.  Why he hadn't been thrown in the brig or quickly executed when he came aboard. Louder, Piett spoke, "Lord Vader left me a message- before- before he left for the station.  I was to open it if… Well, it said that you are his son."  

Several of the technicians on the bridge stiffened, then relaxed.  Good.  They'd spread the rumor faster than a scout in hyperspace.

"Yes."  The man turned, face in a grimace.  "Does that surprise you?  It surprised me.  The Jedi lied to me Admiral.  They set me up to kill him."  He began to pace in front of the viewport.

Piett forced his face to remain calm.  It might become messy if the young man began to rant too much, saying the wrong thing could be very dangerous right now.  Things were so unsettled…

The man began to lecture, his voice rising into a fake falsetto.  "Darth Vader betrayed and murdered your father.  Become a Jedi- avenge his death.  Cut down Darth Vader, free the galaxy."  The man growled.  "Lies.  Is it any wonder that when I learned the truth I agreed to sabotage the team on Endor?  Any wonder I chose to be with my family?  With the ones who had never lied to me or betrayed me?"

He stopped pacing, glaring at the stars.  "Mon Mothma-" He said the name like a curse- "she knew the truth.  The leader of the Alliance knew the truth and decided that a poor deluded boy would make the perfect tool.  The whore should have stayed in the Imperial Senate- she's nothing but a traitorous politician at heart."  His voice dripped bitterness.  "And if she hadn't sent a second Endor team no one else knew about…"

"At least you found out about _Him_."  Piett answered.

"Yes.  I found out.  And I chose to follow my father.  And stand by his side.  I was to be trained in the ways of the Sith and serve the Empire.  And Palpatine- his Majesty- he knew and approved."

Skywalker snarled, beginning to pace again.  Piett found himself wondering if Skywalker really was the man's name.  He didn't feel like asking.  

The dark Jedi began to speak again.  "I was to be trained by my father.  Finally get to know the man I spent the better part of my life wishing for.  But now what do I have?"  He took a deep breath, "A funeral pyre.  A headless, shattered Empire.  A few memories of stolen moments and brief conversations with my father.  A decimated fleet running from a few stray dogs."

"Do you have any idea how many Rebel Capital Ships are left?  Do you?  Less than two dozen, Admiral."  Skywalker hissed, "There's over fifty Destroyers in fighting condition, Admiral.  Why do you run?" 

Piett found himself pinned by a steel blue gaze.  He shuffled his feet nervously.  Actually, it didn't make any sense why they were running.  But no one had given him orders- no one was left to give them orders.

The Jedi- the Sith's son- began to advance on Piett with slow steps.  "I said:  Why. Do. You. Run?"

Piett noticed that the bridge was frozen, the crew memorized by the contained fury of the young man.  The sheer power that seemed to leak from him.  Perhaps- perhaps he would be of some use after all.

"I… I don't know."  Piett cocked his head, looking as if he was considering his words.  "I should contact the rest of the Fleet.  We should regroup."

"It might be a good idea."  The man snarled, twisting back to the viewport.  Cold eyes raked over the view of the Executioner's upper hull.  The whole thing was frosted with the carbon scoring of the second death star.  "Perhaps you should call _your_ fleet, Admiral."

Piett nodded.  He wondered if the man knew how he was saying things- how it made it look like Piett would stay in charge, that Piett would rule the fleet.  It might be an accident, but it was the perfect thing to imply.  "Yes.  I shall.  And…" He paused, wondering how to say the next part, deciding it didn't really matter.  "And Lord Vader recommended that I take you to his castle.  He said that he left you some… information… you might find useful."  

Cruel lips grinned like a wolf ready to devour the galaxy.  "Ahhh… he did mention those… pieces of information."

Piett took a deep breath.  Lord Vader had told him what was at his castle.  He was leading the young man straight to a copy of the Sith teachings.  He was helping this man become a Sith Lord.  He glanced at the hull of his ship, at the damaged gun towers and burnt hull.  

The Empire's greatest flagship, a queen to sail the star-filled sky in eternal victory had become a limping hulk, badly needing repairs.

Was the risk of another Vader worth the glory of the Empire?

The Imperial Admiral looked back at the young man, understanding in the dark Jedi's eyes.  There really was no other answer to that question.  The sorcerer tilted his head.  "Admiral Piett, I know you are a busy man."  The anger was gone from the man's voice, he stood there, calm.  "It might be best if I retire to quarters, and we can discuss my role in the Empire later?"

Piett nodded.  The man was quick, and despite his grief, still thinking on his feet.  He would be dangerous to manipulate, hard to control.  But Piett had to, for the Empire.  

The man nodded back, turned and left the bridge.  Piett turned to his second in command, starting to snap orders for contacting the remainders of the Imperial fleet.  He couldn't help but notice how the spring was back in the steps of the officers present as they rushed to comply with his words.  He couldn't help but realize what had happened to their image of the 'Rebel' that had been stalking this bridge.  They had a hero- an unlikely one, but it was something they desperately needed right now.  

The young man would be more than a handful in the coming years- but the dark jedi was the Empire's best, brightest hope.  Someone for the masses to rally around, a figurehead for the military.  

_'By my homeworld's gods'_, thought Piett, _'how will I control him?'_

////

Author's Notes:  Sorry guys, no planned sequel.  Don't mean to disappoint, I'm just too busy to do it justice.  But if someone else wants to write a similar AU, I'm not going to be offended.

Hope you enjoyed.  And if you have any feedback, either review here or drop me a line.  (Constructive criticism more than welcome.)


End file.
